<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say the word by carissima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965483">say the word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima'>carissima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hartsy!” he booms, next time he takes a shot - okay, it’s a soft one but whatever - and Carter knocks it away. “Great fucking save, baby!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carter Hart/Kevin Hayes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say the word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well, i saw the video of carter practically begging tk for praise and it wouldn't stop haunting my thoughts until i wrote this so, here it is, i guess?</p>
<p>thanks to sasha and anabella for the betas =)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin’s never been big on boundaries. Setting them, keeping them, acknowledging they exist, it’s just not for him. Not on the ice, not with his team, not with his boys.</p>
<p>Off the ice? Sure. On the ice? No.</p>
<p>Besides, he’s got a huge fuckin’ A on his jersey that gives him a free pass to the entire team, as far as he’s concerned. If someone on the team isn’t pulling their weight, he needs to know. A teammate who’s not happy? Well, that’s Kevin’s fucking specialty right there, he’s got a goddamn arsenal of happy ready to go, anytime, anywhere.</p>
<p>So when he circles around the ice during a scrimmage and overhears TK and Hartsy chatting about poke-checks of all the goddamn things in the world that they could be talking about, right there on the ice where it’s Kevin’s job to listen and fix shit, he figures he’s got some work to do with his favorite goalie.</p>
<p>Confidence issues aren’t exactly his forte, but whatever. He can wing it. He’s got this.</p>
<p>“Hartsy!” he booms, next time he takes a shot - okay, it’s a soft one but whatever - and Carter knocks it away. “Great fucking save, baby!”</p>
<p>He can see Carter’s eyebrows slowly raise, even under his goalie mask, and maybe it’s slightly too much, but fuck it, that’s how he is. So he beams at Carter and taps his stick on a blocker as he passes the blue paint and skates back to the line, accepting Patty’s chirp about his weak shot.</p>
<p>“Fuck no, that was a good save,” he says, probably not loud enough for Carter to hear over the skates and noise in the rink, but he’s getting himself into a rhythm. He’s gonna praise the fuck outta Carter at every opportunity until his favorite goalie has as much confidence in himself as Kevin has in him.</p>
<p>“Yeah Hartsy! Fucking right!” he yells when he makes a harder save on G’s shot.</p>
<p>Carter doesn’t even acknowledge him, but Kevin grins anyway and nudges Patty with an enthusiastic elbow. “Best goalie in the league, eh bud?”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” Nolan says flatly, making a big deal of rubbing his arm where Kevin’s elbow landed. “What’s up with Hartsy?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Kevin says innocently. “You wanna get lunch after?”</p>
<p>“Told TK I’d grab something with him,” Patty mumbles, like those two idiots don’t have lunch together every fucking day. As well as breakfast, dinner, brunch, after-nap snacks and every other single moment of the day.</p>
<p>“He can third-wheel,” Kevin says magnanimously and leaves Patty snickering to take his next shot.</p>
<p>Carter saves it, of course.</p>
<p>Best goddamn goalie ever.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Yo, Teeksy,” Kevin greets him at lunch, slumping into the chair opposite where he and Patty are huddled together. Co-dependent idiots. “Good practice today.”</p>
<p>TK blinks at him in surprise. “Uh, thanks?”</p>
<p>“Ignore him, he’s on some team-building happy trip with the whole team,” Patty says from behind the menu he’s pretending to peruse. “He was hyping up Carter all practice too.”</p>
<p>Kevin could kiss Patty for setting him up with a wide empty net. “Tiki here was too.” He folds his arms against his chest and beams at TK, who looks at him with even more suspicion. “Heard you giving Carter some love over a poke-check.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he got me with a good one,” TK says, distracted by Patty draping his arm over the back of TK’s chair. Kevin grins a little harder at his two possessive little fucks. “Think he just wanted a little TK love, you know?”</p>
<p>“TK love?” Nolan snorts and shifts in his seat. It brings his knee up against TK’s and neither of them move away. Kevin tries not to beam at them in pride. He fails miserably.</p>
<p>“Goalies, you know?” TK says with a shrug. “It’s all about confidence with them. Gotta give them love when they need it.”</p>
<p>“Confidence and superstitions, man,” Patty says, like he’s some sage expert in goalie psychology. “Maybe someone interrupted his meditation before practice.”</p>
<p>“Did you see G picked up a new superstition over the break?” TK says - something to do with Gavin and a mini stick - and Kevin sits back in his seat to mull over his options.</p>
<p>He can’t do shit about Hartsy’s superstitions, most of them he does out in a quiet hallway away from the rest of the team anyway, so it’s not like he even has to work to keep out of Hartsy’s way.</p>
<p>But confidence? Fuck yeah. He can do that. He’s got this. Carter’s gonna get some Haysie love, big time.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>He starts small. Practices and scrimmages are easy pickings, he’s always yelling encouragement to everyone anyway, and Carter’s always been part of that obviously, but Kevin makes a point of saying something on every save Carter makes, until Carter stops staring at him in surprise and barely nods his head in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>He still introduces Hartsy before every game, making it as loud and obnoxious as he can without pissing his goalie off. He knows Hartsy doesn’t love it as much as the rest of the team does, as much as Kevin does, but two games after he launches into his Hartsy confidence offensive, he gets a very slight stick tap to his leg as Carter walks past him and gears up to lead them out onto the ice.</p>
<p>Kevin whoops as he hits the ice and blasts a puck into the empty net, fired up and ready to fucking go.</p>
<p>They win 4-1, and maybe Kevin’s imagining it, but Carter looks a little more relaxed in the locker room as they celebrate. Usually, he’s agonizing over all the little mistakes he makes and bashfully brushing away any praise for their win, but today he’s sitting in his stall, smiling to himself and just enjoying the moment.</p>
<p>Fuckin’ A.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>They lose the next game, and Kevin realizes he’s gotta go bigger with his plan. He starts paying more attention to what the beat reporters are saying and, more importantly, tweeting. Whenever there’s something positive about Hartsy, he throws it into the group chat with a few heart-eyes emojis, and sits back while his phone blows up with messages, an equal number chirping Carter for being the media’s darling and the other half pumping Carter’s tires.</p>
<p>Kevin grabs his beer and grins when he gets a message from Carter that just says thanks bro and pats himself on the back for a job well done.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>They’re three weeks into the season when Kevin notices.</p>
<p>In fairness, it’s not his fault that he doesn’t see it sooner. He’s good at teammates. He’s good at seeing shit. He’s good at ignoring boundaries on the ice for the greater fucking good.</p>
<p>He’s not so good - <em>yet</em>, he tells himself sternly - at reading Carter Hart.</p>
<p>Hockey’s full of big and bold personalities in the room. Hockey players learn to say what they think, good or bad, eloquent or full of shit, because that’s the way it works.</p>
<p>Carter’s quiet. He almost always gets his point across regardless, because he’s a goalie and he’s respected in the locker room and he’s fucking awesome, okay? But they’re not always in the locker room. And Kevin missed it, until he doesn’t.</p>
<p>Patty’s been looking a little strained for a few days and Kevin’s been all over that with TK and Provy, making sure he keeps his voice a little softer when Patty’s next to him, going to the boards during games so Patty doesn’t have to. It’s nothing serious, as far as Kevin knows, but they’re always on alert, always making sure that on his rougher days, the team rallies around him.</p>
<p>They’re halfway through an optional skate that Patty’s sitting out when Kevin gets a shot past Carter - he’s one-for-three today - and starts hollering like he’s scored the winning goal in the Stanley Cup Finals. In his defence, he’s been holding back for three days and counting since Patty started looking a little paler, and he needs to let loose.</p>
<p>“You’re getting murder eyes,” G says conversationally when Kevin pulls up next to him.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Our starting goalie doesn’t appreciate being scored on,” G says, and when Kevin looks over towards the goal, he is indeed on the receiving end of Carter’s murderous stare. “The celly might have been a bit too much.”</p>
<p>“Aw fuck,” Kevin mutters.</p>
<p>G snorts and skates off to take his shot. Carter saves it, obviously, because he’s the best and Kevin’s got this.</p>
<p>“Cahtah Haht!” he yells, holding his stick high in the air. “What a fucking save! Beauty!”</p>
<p>He watches Carter ignore him, resetting himself for the next shooter and he saves that one too. Kevin’s paying attention now though, he’s not fond of making the same mistake over and over again, and he sees Carter’s eyes flicker over towards him.</p>
<p>Kevin doesn’t disappoint. “Look at that future Vezina winner right there in net!”</p>
<p>There’s a few snickers around him but Kevin doesn’t give a shit. He unleashes a constant stream of praise for every save Carter makes, and encouragement after every puck that ends up in his net.</p>
<p>When Carter takes off his helmet at the end of practice, he’s pink-cheeked and laughing with G as they leave the ice together.</p>
<p>In the locker room, Kevin strides over to Carter and ruffles his hair, snickering when Carter protests and tries to move out of his reach.</p>
<p>“Good job, bud,” Kevin says loudly enough for the whole locker room to hear. He’s rewarded with a shy smile and a shrug that makes him feel all warm and cosy inside.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Haysie,” Carter says quietly enough that no one else can hear.</p>
<p>“Best goalie in the league, eh?” Kevin leans in to tell him, clapping his hand against Carter’s padless shoulder.</p>
<p>Carter bites his bottom lip and blinks up at him. Kevin’s smile drops away and he squeezes Carter’s shoulder before moving away, grabbing TK for a quick wrestle to distract himself from Carter’s pink cheeks and eager gaze.</p>
<p>When he looks back over towards Carter’s stall, he’s disappeared - probably to shower or review goalie tape or something - and Kevin starts stripping his gear off, his heart pounding and his fingers unsteady.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>So it turns out that Kevin has somehow conditioned his starting goalie to look to him for praise. He’s not like, freaking out about it or anything. Yelling encouragement to his teammates isn’t a hardship. Tapping Carter’s pads after every great save isn’t difficult. It’s not like he minds seeing Carter flush happily in his direction. He likes it a lot, actually. It’s not even like a responsibility or whatever. It’s team-bonding shit. Kevin loves team-bonding shit.</p>
<p>“Did you see that save I made on Malkin?” Carter asks him after a particularly brutal win against Pittsburgh. They’re on the bus back to the hotel and Kevin had dropped into the spare seat next to Carter, exhausted and hungry as hell.</p>
<p>“Beauty,” Kevin mumbles, patting Carter’s thigh absently. “Kept us in the game.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Carter says softly. Kevin catches him turning towards the window and smiling out into the dark Pittsburgh night.</p>
<p>“Fucking beauty, Cahtah Haht,” Kevin says, clearer this time to make sure Carter hears him. “Bet Malkin’s kicking himself now.”</p>
<p>He watches Carter’s reflection smile a little wider. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>Kevin hasn’t moved his hand from Carter’s thigh, mostly because he’s too tired to make his body do anything it doesn’t have to do, and he absently strokes his thumb over Carter’s suit pants, feeling the smooth material against his skin.</p>
<p>He’s not really paying attention, still half-asleep and thinking about what room service he’s gonna order, when he hears Carter drag in a sharp, trembling breath. Surprised, Kevin looks over but Carter’s still staring out of the window. Confused, Kevin looks down and realizes several things at once. Firstly, Carter’s body feels taut as a fucking bow next to him. Secondly, Kevin’s hand has drifted much higher on Carter’s thigh than he’d realized. And thirdly, Carter’s not stopping him or moving his hand away.</p>
<p>Kevin clears his throat and looks around, but no one on the bus is looking their way or paying them any attention that he can see. Most of the team have their eyes closed, catching a quick nap or listening to music to unwind after a shitshow of a game that they only won because Carter did his fucking job.</p>
<p>“You did uh, so well,” Kevin says, his voice pitched lower than usual when he looks back, focusing on Carter’s reflection because he’s still looking out of the bus window. “We’d have lost if you weren’t on top of your fucking game, y’know?”</p>
<p>Carter doesn’t say anything, but his breath hitches a little.</p>
<p>Kevin moves his thumb against Carter’s thigh, just the tiniest amount, and tries not to shudder when Carter spreads his legs a little wider. Kevin’s not a fucking idiot, okay? He can see what Carter’s body is doing, how it’s reacting to Kevin’s words or his movements, he’s not sure which. Maybe both. Jesus fucking Christ.</p>
<p>They’re almost back at the hotel and Kevin has no desire to embarrass Carter, so he squeezes his thigh gently and removes his hand, feels Carter tremble next to him.</p>
<p>“You wanna come to my room?” Kevin says once they’re off the bus. “Get some room service?”</p>
<p>Carter looks up at him, flushed and god, so pretty. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Kevin breathes out and follows his goalie up to his room, unlocking the door and all but shoving Carter inside so he can shut the door before any of their teammates get any ideas about joining the party.</p>
<p>Carter laughs a little at being manhandled and flops down onto Kevin’s bed, spreading his legs wide and running his hands over the covers.</p>
<p>Kevin swallows hard.</p>
<p>“Food?” Carter says hopefully.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah,” Kevin says and makes the call, adding extra dishes because fuck Pittsburgh, that’s why.</p>
<p>“Twenty minutes,” he tells Carter when he hangs up, shrugging out of his suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. He catches Carter staring, and takes a deep breath. “You wanna borrow some sweats or something?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think they’ll fit,” Carter says with a laugh but Kevin’s now picturing Carter in his clothes and he can’t help himself, he drags out two pairs of everything and hands one set to Carter. “You can change in the bathroom if you want.”</p>
<p>Carter gives him a funny look. “We share a locker room,” he says quietly and goes to work stripping off. Kevin’s dressed first and he climbs onto the bed, leaning back against the pillows, watching Carter tug on Kevin’s sweats, too long and too baggy, but perfect nonetheless.</p>
<p>Carter shoves a hand through his hair, looking a little sheepish as he looks at Kevin and then the bed.</p>
<p>Kevin really doesn’t think he’s reading this wrong when he pats the space next to him and waits for Carter to join him. The bed dips just a little and then Carter’s next to him, wearing his clothes, watching him quietly.</p>
<p>“So like, on the bus just now,” Kevin says, unable to be subtle and not really caring anyway because he needs to make sure. Carter’s too important.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Carter mumbles and shifts, and Kevin’s suddenly panicked that he’s leaving but Carter’s moving closer, curling around himself and putting his head in Kevin’s lap. Confused, Kevin’s not sure what to do with his hands, raised as they are to stop Carter from leaving, maybe, but Carter’s not leaving and Kevin needs to do something so-.</p>
<p>He slides one hand gently over Carter’s hip and the other hand sinks into Carter’s messed up hair.</p>
<p>Carter hums a little and nudges against him, like a goddamn cat wanting to be pet, and - oh. Oh.</p>
<p>Kevin’s fingers stroke against his scalp, feeling the silky strands of his hair tickle his skin and Carter just melts against him.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Kevin asks gruffly. This isn’t exactly his thing. This isn’t one of his moves or anything close to what he usually does when he’s doing - what he thinks they’re doing.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Carter sighs and snuggles in a little closer.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Kevin says, confused, but happy if Carter’s happy, and he eventually closes his eyes, his fingers running through Carter’s hair as they lay together quietly on his hotel bed.</p>
<p>The knock for room service startles them both when it comes. Kevin had been halfway asleep and he thinks Carter might have been too, the way he sits up blinking and rubbing at his cheeks.</p>
<p>Kevin brings the food in and they demolish it in minutes. It’d be embarrassing how quickly they eat, except they’re both hockey players and it’s whatever. Their bodies need food. Carter’s the one who places the trays back outside and then he’s back in Kevin’s bed, wearing Kevin’s clothes and looking at him. Again.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Kevin says.</p>
<p>Carter flushes and yeah, okay.</p>
<p>“You like being good, huh?” Kevin continues, keeping his voice low, watching Carter carefully because he doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing but he likes having Carter in his bed, wearing his clothes, and looking at him. “Or you like being told when you’re being good, is that it?”</p>
<p>Carter nods, a tiny movement of his head. “I like you telling me,” he says. “Just you.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Kevin says, louder than he means to but Carter took him by surprise with that one. He’d guessed the rest but. Jesus. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“On the bus,” Carter says, shifting a little closer until there’s barely a breath between them. “I really liked it.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Kevin says and his hand finds its way to Carter’s thigh, stroking lightly over the thick material of his sweats. “Fuck, Hartsy. I really fucking liked it but I have no idea what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>Carter smiles at that, ducking his head to avoid Kevin’s gaze. “With guys?”</p>
<p>“Fuck no, I know what to do with guys,” Kevin laughs, palming over Carter’s ass and drawing a surprised gasp from him. “The uh, the praise stuff. I’m not really, like. The soft shit. That’s not really my uh, my go-to, you know?”</p>
<p>Carter snickers a little and presses his lips to Kevin’s throat. He tips his head back and sighs. “Okay? I mean, I didn’t think it was. You’re uh. You’re a lot. Everywhere. On the ice, off the ice.”</p>
<p>“What I mean,” Kevin mumbles as Carter’s lips trail down and his fingertips tease the hem of Kevin’s shirt.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Carter prompts and helpfully strips Kevin of his shirt altogether. His hands start moving over Kevin’s bare chest and Kevin can’t fucking think.</p>
<p>“I’m not subtle,” he says finally, when Carter scoots over to straddle his hips, looking amused and beautiful.</p>
<p>“Neither am I,” Carter says, running the palms of his hands up Kevin’s torso and back down, smoothing over his too-warm skin.</p>
<p>“I’m loud and brash and I want things too much,” Kevin says honestly, grabbing Carter’s wrists and holding on tight, stilling his movements. He’s too wound up, too desperate, too close to having something he didn’t know he wanted, but needs all the same.</p>
<p>“You mean me?” Carter asks like he doesn’t know how much power he’s holding over Kevin right now. “You want me too much?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kevin says. “I like telling you how good you are, because you’re the best. I like how you look when I tell you how good you are. On the bus, when you got hard because I was praising you. Fuck, Carter. We were surrounded by teammates and I didn’t fucking care. I just. I wanted you.”</p>
<p>Carter stares down at him, his chest heaving a little like he’s breathing hard. “Give me your hand,” he whispers.</p>
<p>Kevin lets go of his wrists and holds his hand out flat, palm facing up.</p>
<p>Carter places his hand on top, curling their fingers together. Then he slowly pulls Kevin’s hand down until he’s pressing Kevin’s hand against his dick, hard and heavy in Kevin’s pants. “I want you,” Carter says thickly. He’s rocking gently now, pressing himself against Kevin’s hand and looking a little desperately wild.</p>
<p>“I might screw this up,” Kevin says helplessly. He curls his hand around Carter’s dick and strokes him through his sweats. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care,” Carter swears. “I like it anyway.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Kevin lets go long enough to strip Carter’s shirt off and shove his sweats down until Carter’s dick springs free. “Fuck. Look at you. You look so good, Hartsy.”</p>
<p>“Keep talking,” Carter begs and puts Kevin’s hand back on his dick, their hands working together to jerk him off. “Please.”</p>
<p>“God,” Kevin shudders and reaches up with his other hand to drag Carter down for a kiss. He wants Carter to know how good he really is. He wants Carter to know how good he is <em>for Kevin,</em> so he kisses him with all the finesse he can manage, with every ounce of emotion he has, and Kevin has a lot of fucking emotions. He always has. He feels too much, too quickly, and he wants Carter to know. “You’re not just good on the ice, baby. You’re a fucking superstar on the ice, but off the ice, too, you know? You look after yourself so good. All that fucking weird shit you eat and those weird meditation things you do.”</p>
<p>Carter huffs out a laugh. “Not sexy, Haysie.”</p>
<p>Kevin grins against Carter’s mouth. “Maybe not, but look at you.” He ghosts his hand down Carter’s body. “A temple, yeah? You work hard for this body and you look good.”</p>
<p>“Flexible too,” Carter groans and kisses him again, all tongue, wet and sloppy. Kevin likes it so much.</p>
<p>“Show me,” Kevin mumbles against his mouth. “Next time. Want you to put on a show for me so I can tell you how good you are, how good you look.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Carter nods desperately and rocks up against him, his ass rubbing back against Kevin’s rock hard dick. “Gonna show off for you.”</p>
<p>Kevin groans and runs a hand up Carter’s thigh. “You gonna come for me, baby?”</p>
<p>Carter lets out a low whine and his head drops back as he comes, spurting into Kevin’s fist as he works him through it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just like that,” Kevin praises him. “So good, baby.”</p>
<p>Carter’s breath hitches and Kevin grabs for him, pulling him in until they’re pressed together and Kevin can kiss him until they’re both dying for oxygen, and then he kisses him some more.</p>
<p>“Tell me,” Carter says, reaching back to tug Kevin’s dick out of his pants and sighing when he slides between Carter’s ass cheeks.</p>
<p>“Tell you what?” Kevin asks dumbly as Carter rocks against him, his dick finding just the right amount of friction against Carter’s body.</p>
<p>“That you want me too much,” Carter says. “Tell me.”</p>
<p>“I want you,” Kevin says as honestly as he can. He’s not sure, right at this moment, that he’s ever wanted anything, or anyone, more. “I want you too much.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Carter sighs and kisses him hard. “You wanna fuck my thighs?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kevin says even though he has no idea what that means. He just. He wants Carter.</p>
<p>“Lube?”</p>
<p>Kevin gets off the bed and rummages in his overnight bag for a second before he finds what he’s looking for and hands it to Carter, who immediately starts slicking up his thighs.</p>
<p>Kevin watches, idly stroking his dick, wondering if it’d be weird to come right this second, watching Carter do whatever the fuck he’s doing. Messily.</p>
<p>Carter throws the lube down on the bed and lays on his front, parting his legs just a little. Kevin quickly gets the idea and settles himself over Carter, his dick sliding between Carter’s thighs. “Fuck,” he swears and starts to move, cursing over and over again as Carter squeezes as he thrusts. “You’re so perfect. Fuck, baby. So fucking perfect.”</p>
<p>“You want me,” Carter says, like it’s a fact.</p>
<p>“I want you so much,” Kevin pants. He’s so close to the edge already. “Just you.”</p>
<p>Carter arches up a little and Jesus fucking Christ, Kevin comes so hard he fucking blacks out for a second. When he wakes up, he’s pressing Carter down into the mattress, a dead fucking weight on top of him, and they’re both wet and sticky.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he mumbles and manages to roll off Carter, closing his eyes as his body tries to remember how to function again.</p>
<p>“I made you want me that much,” Carter says, his head popping up besides him and grinning happily. He looks like a goddamn mess and Kevin still wants him.</p>
<p>“You did,” Kevin agrees. He’s finding it hard to catch his breath and Carter looking the way he does isn’t helping any. He has just enough strength to pull Carter into his arms and sneak his fingers into Carter’s tangled hair.</p>
<p>“Good,” Carter mumbles against his chest.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kevin agrees, closing his eyes and resting his hand possessively on Carter’s ass. “Really, really good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        A [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods">Annapods</a>
 Log in to view.
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>